An automated teller machine may be defined as a device capable of providing financial services such as receiving of bills, dispensing of bills or the like without intervention of a bank teller regardless of time and location. For example, the automated teller machine is configured so that transactions such as deposit of bills, withdrawal of bills or the like can be performed in a user interface part by a user's operation using a medium such as a card or a bankbook.
In addition, in order to prevent other persons from illegally accessing and using the automated teller machine, the automated teller machine is designed to ask a user to first input a password prior to performing a financial processing function so that the financial processing function can be performed only when the inputted password matches with a pre-registered password.
As an example, the automated teller machine is provided with an EPP (Encrypting Pin Pad) in a user interface part thereof so that a user can input a password through the EPP, thereby encrypting and protecting a user's password.
However, in the case of a conventional automated teller machine, it is structurally possible to gain access to an EPP of a user interface part when a chest is opened. Thus, the EPP of the user interface part tends to be exposed to a security risk.